IGNIS FATUUS
by lolipopsehun
Summary: [chap 2 is up] When you say I'm just a friend to you but friends don't do the things we do. CHANBAEK. BAEKYEOL. GS. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Gender Switch. M. DLDR. Based On True Story.
1. Chapter 1

**IGNIS FATUUS**

 **When you say I'm just a friend to you but friends don't do the things we do**. CHANBAEK. GS. Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Gender Switch. M. DLDR. Based On True Story. One Shoot.

.

.

 **DEDICATED FOR MY BELOVED SISTER "DLGTIKA"**

 **THE GIRL WHO REACH HER 20 TODAY**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BASED ON TRUE STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **lolipopsehun proudly present**

 **CHANBAEK GS**

 **ANGST**

 **REPOST WITH CR, PLEASE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **lolipopsehun's debut angst!**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nyatanya kita kembali berbagi kehangatan dalam gelap malam yang membungkam. Namaku terdengar dari setiap desahan napasmu, membaur dalam dekapan hangat yang selalu menjadi candu. Semua terasa indah saat kita menjadi satu, saling mengeratkan pelukan hanya sekedar mengusir dingin yang mencoba membuat celah._

 _Mungkin kau yang akan membuatku menyerah –Byun Baekhyun._

.

.

Malam ini, bagi Baekhyun, tak ada yang lebih indah dari tenggelam dalam dekapan pria yang sudah menjadi separuh hatinya. Nama pria yang sudah terukir indah jauh di dalam jiwanya. Pria yang ia yakin sudah Tuhan ciptakan untuknya.

Park Chanyeol.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ruangan ini seolah bosan menjadi saksi bisu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Tak ada bedanya. Gairah panas nyatanya selalu menguar diudara, berusaha mendorong udara dingin yang menyiksa.

Bercinta, atas nama cinta, tapi nyatanya tanpa dasar cinta sama sekali.

Miris mengatakan ini.

Baekhyun tak pernah menolak Chanyeol, apapun yang pria itu butuhkan, ia akan memberikan dengan rela. Waktunya tak pernah habis untuk mengisi hari-hari Chanyeol. Pikiran Baekhyun nyatanya dipenuhi nama pria itu.

Bahkan tubuhnya, selalu ia berikan pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun selalu menerima saat pria itu memenuhi dirinya dengan sesak seperti sekarang ini. Membuatnya mengerangkan nama Chanyeol hingga ia lupa hari esok masih panjang. Untuknya, saat tubuh pria itu menyatu dengannya, tak ada yang lebih penting lagi.

Malam demi malam, Baekhyun habiskan dengan mendesahkan nama Chanyeol. Deru napasnya yang memburu selalu menjadi candu tersendiri untuk Baekhyun. Setiap erangan yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya, membuat Baekhyun gila.

Gila untuk mendapat lebih.

Pria itu masih saja bergerak liar diatas –didalam– tubuhnya, membuatnya mengerang putus asa untuk meminta lebih. Membuat pria itu mendorongnya lebih cepat, lebih keras, lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Menarik ulur dengan tempo menggila, berusaha membuatnya menyerah.

Tangan kokoh Chanyeol yang mengungkung tubuhnya nyaris menjadi satu-satunya pegangan. Baekhyun bisa menyerah kapan saja, bisa menyerahkan gairah panasnya yang meluap-luap untuk membasahi tubuh selatan Chanyeol lagi.

Untuk meleburkan lava panas menyenangkan itu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sadar, ini bukan hal yang bisa dianggap benar.

Memberikan kepercayaannya pada Chanyeol, seluruh hatinya, setiap jengkal tubuhnya, adalah tindakan salah. Itu kebodohan yang tak bisa Baekhyun tarik kembali, semua sudah terlanjur.

Bahkan Baekhyun tak pernah menyesal melakukan ini.

Suara leguhan keras Chanyeol diatas tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun kembali masuk dalam dunia nyata. Kepalanya pening bersamaan dengan luapan gairah yang kembali membasahi pusat tubuhnya. Sekarang terasa lebih panas karena Chanyeol juga menyerahkan gairahnya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Pria itu tersenyum, kekehan lembut keluar dari bibirnya diiringi dengan desahan napas memburu yang tidak teratur. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengecup Baekhyun dengan lembut, mencium dengan sayang tanpa nafsu dan gairah.

Dan Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk tidak terlena dengan itu.

"Kau luar biasa," bisiknya dengan suara berat, perlahan menarik –melepaskan– tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan berbaring disamping gadis itu, memeluk tubuh telanjangnya yang berpeluh keringan dalam dekapan hangat.

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, merasakan kenyamanan dalam pelukan pria itu, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan ketenangan. Ada badai yang berputar-putar, menggila di dalam hatinya.

Dan itu yang membuatnya gelisah setiap malam –terlebih malam setelah ia menghabiskan malam panas bersama Chanyeol seperti sekarang ini.

Apalagi jika bukan status keduanya.

Memang benar, cinta tak bisa dipandang dari status hubungan seseorang. Hanya saja, sebagai wanita normal, Baekhyun ingin merasa memiliki sepenuhnya. Ia ingin menegaskan bahwa Chanyeol miliknya, bukan orang lain.

Baekhyun hanya ingin sekedar diakui sebagai seorang kekasih.

Bukan seorang sahabat yang berperan sebagai kekasih seperti saat ini.

Bagaimanapun ia berusaha mengeraskan hati, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini baik-baik saja, tidak akan menjadi masalah karena ia mencintai Chanyeol dengan tulus, tetap saja, semua terasa tidak sempurna.

Ia bisa menyentuh Chanyeol dengan indera perasanya yang peka, ia bisa memeluk pria itu sepanjang malam, tapi Baekhyun tak menjamin ia bisa mendapatkan diri Chanyeol seperti ia menyerahkan dirinya.

Baekhyun tak banyak menuntut, tapi ini benar-benar menguras batinnya.

"Chanyeol," desahnya dengan suara lembut.

Pria itu hanya mendesah ringan. Tubuh telanjangnya memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lagi, sementara hembusan napas hangat bisa ia rasakan dipuncak kepalanya. Selalu seperti ini, Chanyeol memperlakukannya sebagai orang yang dicintai.

Dan Baekhyun selalu tenggelam dalam luapan kasih sayang.

"Sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa?" bisik Baekhyun dengan suara nyaris habis.

Chanyeol terdiam, beberapa detik sebelum desahan napasnya kembali terdengar. "Kau tak perlu status, kan Baekhyun? Aku sedikit sulit untuk menjalin hubungan yang seperti itu,"

 _Begitukah?_

 _Hubungan yang seperti itu, kau bilang?_

Baekhyun baru ingat Chanyeol baru-baru saja mendapatkan patah hati terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dihianati seseorang yang ia cintainya memang bukan perkara mudah. Dan sama seperti kebanyakan orang lain, itu membuatnya hancur.

Perlahan dari dalam.

Dan alasan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun kembali hadir dalam hidup Chanyeol.

Baekhyun rela mendengarkan semua cerita kesakitan Chanyeol tentang cintanya yang putus dengan cara menyedihkan itu. Ia rela menahan rasa sakit hatinya sendiri demi pria itu, agar Chanyeol lega setelah menceritakan keluh kesah.

Bahkan Baekhyun menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk pria itu.

Dengan satu keyakinan kuat dalam dirinya, bahwa cintanya terhadap Chanyeol nyata.

Tidak berubah.

"Aku tak ingin menanyakan kejelasan hubungan kita, tapi kurasa aku hanya butuh sedikit kepastian," bisik Baekhyun dengan suara tipis.

Suara desahan napas Chanyeol yang teratur membuat hatinya sedikit tenang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pria itu masih mendekapnya dengan hangat, erat. Bibirnya mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dnegan lembut, mencoba menenangkan badai yang mungkin sedang menggila di dalam hatinya.

"Aku selalu ada untukmu, apa itu tidak cukup, Baekhyun. Jika Tuhan sudah menuliskan namamu dalam takdirku, apa itu bisa berubah?" pertanyaan pria itu terdengar mengalun seperti genta.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab. "Tidak," suaranya sama tipisnya dengan udara yang mulai terasa dingin. "Apa Tuhan menuliskan namaku, Chanyeol?"

Pria itu terkekeh ringan, dan Baekhyun terlalu ragu mendengarnya. "Aku yakin," balas pria itu dengan suara tenang.

 _Kau yakin?_

 _Mengapa aku tidak?_

Dan kali ini Baekhyun harus setuju bahwa cinta tak bisa dilihat dari status. Tanpa kejelasan hubungan antara keduanya, Baekhyun masih mencintai pria itu. Ia bahkan tak perlu meyakinkan diri sendiri mengenai Chanyeol.

Mungkin memang hanya ada satu keresahan yang selalu terpatri dalam hatinya.

Keresahan yang selalu membuat malamnya penuh mimpi buruk.

Sebuah pertanyaan.

 _Apa Chanyeol mencintainya?_

.

.

Perlahan, apa yang Baekhyun takutkan menjadi nyata benar terjadi juga. Setelah malam panjang yang sering mereka lalui penuh desahan dan kerisauan yang terpendam dalam hati Baekhyun, semua ketakutan gadis itu sungguh terjadi.

Pagi itu, setelah melewati malam dingin bersama, Baekhyun tak mendapati sosok Chanyeol saat ia membuka mata. Berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, pagi itu, kerisauan dalam dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun mulai memikirkan kenapa Chanyeol pergi tanpa mengabarinya.

Tapi tak mau berprasangka buruk, Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa.

Namun sejak hari itu, semuanya berbeda, semuanya tak lagi sama.

Pria itu perlahan menjauh, terus menghindar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa sekedar menghalanginya pergi, jemarinya hanya menyentuh udara kosong tiap kali bayangan sosok itu hadir di dalam mimpi buruknya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dia benar-benar menghilang.

Chanyeol sudah pergi bagaikan ditelan bumi, entah lari kemana, Baekhyun kehilangan jejak sama sekali. Ia tak mengira Chanyeol akan melarikan diri darinya secepat itu, tapi sungguh, ini terlalu cepat baginya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya pergi dari Baekhyun, gadis itu masih belum menemukan jawaban.

Yang ia tau setelah itu, setelah Chanyeol menghilang, hidupnya berubah. Kerisauan menemani hari-harinya, merusak hatinya dari dalam. Baekhyun hancur perlahan, tanpa sadar kehilangan setengah dunianya.

Baekhyun menghabiskan berjam-jam waktu untuk merenung sepanjang hari. Melamun seperti orang bodoh, termasuk memikirkan kesalahan apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus muncul di dalam otaknya, terus menerus menipiskan pertahanan dirinya sendiri.

Ini sulit.

Bagaimanapun ia menguatkan diri sendiri tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol lagi, semuanya masih terlalu perih.

Baekhyun belum terbiasa dengan kesakitan ini.

Pengendalian dirinya yang rentan itu entah menguap kemana saat menyentuh minggu pertama Chanyeol pergi dari hidupnya –selama tujuh hari penuh aroma tubuh pria itu tidak hadir di dalam setiap helaan napasnya, Baekhyun menyerah.

Ia memutuskan pergi mencari pria itu, menyerah untuk menunggu, menyerah pada rasa sakit, Baekhyun tak tahan lagi.

Jadi dengan hati yang dipaksa kuat, tekad yang dipaksa ada, Baekhyun pergi mencari kemana pria itu pergi. Bukan untuk memaksanya kembali, bukan untuk memeluknya dalam malam gelap seperti masa lalu, tapi ia hanya ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari bibir pria itu.

Terakhir kali Chanyeol hanya mengatakan akan sibuk karena pekerjaan yang semakin menuntut, tapi setelah malam itu, ia tak pernah kembali.

Dan Baekhyun tak terlalu kuat hanya untuk sekedar menunggu.

Menunggu di tempat Chanyeol biasa menghabiskan hari-hari dengan tumpukan berkas menyesakkan, Baekhyun berdiri jauh di depan pintu masuk gedung pencakar langit yang sudah sangat ia kenal dengan baik –ingatkan mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama.

Puas menunggu ditemani terpaan angin beku musim dingin, Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangannya yang kebas karena cuaca ekstrim. Dari kejauhan, matanya bisa menangkap gambaran sosok pria yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum, dan kakinya melangkah maju, sedangkan dalam hati sudah menyiapkan ribuan pertanyaan yang tersusun tanpa ia sadari. Baekhyun harus mendapat kejelasan, alasan yang bisa diterima akal sehat. Chanyeol harus menjelaskan semuanya.

 _Alasan kenapa dia pergi._

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat jauh di depan sana, pria yang sangat ia cintai itu melakukan hal yang tak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya. Tangannya memeluk pinggang seorang gadis mungil berparas cantik.

Keduanya tampak tersenyum, tertawa-tawa seperti membagi cerita cinta penuh alur bahagia. Sesekali, bisa Baekhyun lihat dengan jelas, jemari Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu dengan sayang, mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

Memeluknya lebih erat.

Mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa beku menusuk karena angin yang menggila.

Kalau bisa Baekhyun ingin berlari, melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memeluk gadis itu. Meneriakan umpatan untuknya, menghujaninya dengan ribuan pertanyaan. Baekhyun bisa memaksa Chanyeol mengatakan alasan yang logis.

Mengapa ia pergi meninggalkannya untuk gadis cantik itu.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menyeret pria itu pergi, kemudian memeluknya, memastikan semua orang tau bahwa Chanyeol adalah miliknya.

 _Tunggu dulu._

Tidak.

Pria itu bukan milik Baekhyun sejak awal.

Tidak pernah ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya tentang status yang jelas. Chanyeol tak pernah menegaskan Baekhyun adalah miliknya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Jadi, Baekhyun baru saja menyadari satu hal.

Ia tak berhak sama sekali atas Chanyeol.

 _Aku bukan siapa-siapanya._

Baekhyun sadar, selama ini Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya _teman._ Tidak lebih. Pria itu hanya memerlukan Baekhyun untuk bertukar pikiran, berbagi keluh kesah, bahkan saling menghangatkan.

Itu semua tidak cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bukan miliknya.

Dengan senyum yang terpaksa ia ukir, dengan hati yang mengeras, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mundur. Perlahan berjalan menjauh. Ia harus berhenti melihat pemandangan paling menyayat itu. Baekhyun harus pergi dari sana.

Satu pikiran yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

 _Apa dari awal Chanyeol tak mencintaiku?_

.

.

 **BAEKHYUN**

Aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Ini sulit.

Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan saat aku tak menemukan bayanganmu dipagi hari kali pertama membuka mata. Bagaimana aku bisa bernapas lega tanpa aroma tubuhmu yang menyenangkan. Nyatanya, kau selalu jadi penawar semua mimpi buruk semalam, penawar rasa lelah kala malam menjelma, pengobat rindu atas kasih sayang yang lama tak kurasa.

Jika kau pergi, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan?

Kau sudah terlalu dalam masuk dalam jiwaku, dalam hatiku, Park Chanyeol.

Rasa manis tubuhmu yang selalu kurasa nyatanya sudah menjadi candu. Rasa memabukkan yang selalu kurindukan darimu. Itu candu yang menyakitkan, tapi aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk sembuh.

Aku menikmati semua rasa sakit yang tanpa sadar sudah kau torehkan.

Saat kau memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari hidupku, mulai menjalani kehidupan baru bersama orang lain yang kau cintai, orang beruntung yang sudah mendapat cintamu, semua tak lagi sama.

Bagaimana aku bisa melihat senja menghitam yang sama seperti dulu lagi jika tak ada dirimu. Bagaimana aku bisa merasakan dinginnya malam yang tak lagi sama tanpa dekapan hangatmu. Bagaimana aku harus membiasakan diri dengan semua perasaan menyiksa ini.

Melihatmu menjadi milik orang lain ternyata adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan.

Dulu dekapanmu adalah hal yang paling kunantikan kala malam datang. Kecupanmu nyatanya mampu menghilangkan semua kerisauan. Alunan desahan lembut yang selalu keluar dari bibirmu selalu membuat getaran menyenangkan jauh didalam hati.

Aroma tubuhmu bodohnya masih menempel dalam benak.

Ingatkah kita selalu membagi kehangatan ditengah dinginnya hujan tengah malam. Saling memeluk hanya agar dingin tak mengusik. Dan saat merasakanmu diujung indera perasaku, itu hal yang rela kutukar dengan apapun.

Jika aku boleh meminta, tak bisakah kita mengulang kenangan itu lagi?

 _Ah aku lupa_.

Semua sudah tak seperti dulu lagi.

Dekapan hangat yang menenangkan itu nyatanya bukan milikku lagi sekarang. Kecupan manis memabukkan itu sudah tak bisa kurasakan diujung lidahku. Dan sayangnya, suara desahan lembut menyenangkan itu bukan lagi untuk kudengar.

Semuanya, semua kenangan kita, semua rasa dingin karena aroma hujan dimusim dingin, nyatanya benar-benar hanya akan menjadi kenangan saja.

Tanpa bisa kembali kurasakan.

Sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa merasakan aroma dingin hujan yang sama seperti dulu.

Jika dulu aroma dingin hujan akan menyerah karena dekapan hangatmu.

Sekarang, aku yang akan menyerah.

Ya, aku memang terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kuharap kau bahagia. Kuharap kau tak pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan –merasa tersakiti. Jangan pernah merasa berdosa karena melepaskanku pergi, jangan pernah takut karma menjemput.

Karena aku tak pernah menyumpahimu.

Aku sudah menyerah, karenamu juga.

Memang dari awal aku yang salah, aku yang terlalu berharap. Aku yang bodoh, mengiramu merasakan hal yang sama, mengiramu mencintaiku juga, dan itu pemikiran yang tak masuk akal.

 _Lucu sekali._

Pergilah, aku tak apa.

Berbagialah, Park Chanyeol, jemputlah hidup barumu yang lebih berwarna.

Tak perlu mengingatku.

Aku sudah menjadi kenangan sekarang.

.

.

 ***ignis fatuus: harapan yang tak berarti**

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BASED ON TRUE STORY dengan sedikit perubahan /adegan NC-nya itu fiksi/**

 **Oneshoot ini.**

 **Tolong review ya semua~**

 **Setidaknya komentari bagaimana debut angst lolipopsehun ini. Apa aja kekurangannya tolong disampaikan soalnya bakalan ada project angst buat April /eh, spoiler/ jadi tolong readers semua untuk mereview /hehe/ biar lolipopsehun lebih baik lagi.**

 **Sekali lagi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat mba mba admin favorite /hehe/ semoga ini kado FF-nya tidak mengecewakan. Beginilah punya temen Author kan ya, setiap ada yang ulang tahun kadonya bukan barang tapi FF /hahha/**

 **KADO ULANG TAHUN FF ANGST BIAR ANTI-MAINSTREAM!**

 **Jadi ini juga kado buat semua readers!**

 **Itu aja.**

 **Lebih kurangnya mohon maaf.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa memberi komentar.**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**


	2. Chapter 2

_**First of all**_ **, Author akan mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian semua sudah membaca dan mereview FF debut angst lolipopsehun ini.**

 **S0umpah terharu banget. Awalnya ini dikira gada yang baca karena mungkin penyampaiannya jelek dan kurang ngena. Tapi ternyata** _ **review**_ **dan** _ **feedback**_ **dari readers semuanya cukup bagus. Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungannya, sekarang setidaknya Author tau, lolipopsehun tidak gagal dalam debut angst /hehe/**

 **Jadi, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ini Author buat chapter dua (rencana oneshoot akhirnya gagal) gapapa kan ya ini ada sequelnya?**

 **Di dalam chapter ini bakalan ada sedikit crackpair (bukan apa-apa tapi karena emang kan genrenya angst) jadi buat CBS, Author mohon maaf.**

 **Mungkin kalau memang memungkinkan dan ada peminat ini bisa dibikin** _ **chaptered**_ **dan tentu saja, FF ini sudah bukan lagi** _ **based on true story**_ **di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Dan jujur, mungkin ini karena Authornya recehan ajasih, AUTHOR NANGIS PAS NGETIK INI /lebay emang/ tapi sungguhan nangis.**

 **Oke, enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Song to play: Thinking of You – Katy Perry**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun hancur.

Sudah berminggu-minggu ia bahkan tampak lebih buruk dari orang gila, orang yang kehilangan jiwa, pikiran dan tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa menyatu.

Dan itu adalah patah hati terparah dalam hidupnya.

Terburuk.

Satu hal yang mengubah semuanya. Pikirannya. Perasaannya. Hidupnya. Hatinya. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa seperti orang baru setelah mendapatkan seluruh rasa sakit, setelah dicampakkan dengan tidak sopan, ia bukan Baekhyun yang dulu.

Semuanya berubah.

Sudut pandangnya terhadap cinta dan kepercayaan pada pria nyatanya luntur sudah, menguap entah kemana. Baekhyun tak bisa lagi mempercayai bualan seorang pria mulai sekarang, dan juga mungkin untuk selamanya.

Nyatanya, Chanyeol, pria yang sudah menghancurkannya secara tidak langsung, juga membuatnya tak percaya dengan bualan omong kosong bernama cinta.

Bahkan konyol sekali mengatakan bahwa cinta itu ada.

Baekhyun sudah tidak terpedaya oleh itu lagi sekarang.

Chanyeol sudah menggoreskan sakit terlalu dalam dihatinya.

Dan Baekhyun tak yakin bisa sembuh.

Ia tau, semenjak patah hati terbesar dalam hidupnya itu, semua orang disekelilingnya berusaha membesarkan hati gadis itu, memberinya semangat hidup meskipun itu tak banyak membantu. Keluarganya, temannya, bahkan teman Chanyeol, selalu menghiburnya, mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dan Baekhyun sendiri tak tau harus menjawab apa.

Dia baik, secara fisik.

Tapi jiwanya lebur.

Berlebihan untuk mengatakan Baekhyun hancur, tapi kenyataannya seperti itu.

Minggu lalu, bahkan sebuah kabar mengejutkan datang dari mulut ibunya sendiri. Mungkin wanita yang pernah mengandung Baekhyun itu ikut merasakan apa yang anaknya rasakan, ia tau kesakitan Baekhyun, tau bagaimana gadis itu mencoba bertahan hidup, ibunya bisa membaca dengan jelas.

Dan mungkin, keputusan ibunya untuk membuat kehidupan Baekhyun lebih baik tak bisa sepenuhnya salah.

Yah, wanita paruh baya itu ingin memberikan Baekhyun pengalaman jatuh cinta lagi.

Sulit mengatakan ini perjodohan, tapi memang mungkin seperti itu adanya.

Tapi bahkan sudah seminggu Baekhyun belum menjawab permintaan ibunya itu. Bukan berarti ia menolak usaha ibunya untuk membuatnya kembali bahagia dengan merasa mencinta dan dicinta, hanya saja, mungkin Baekhyun belum siap untuk kembali membuka hati.

Apalagi dengan orang lain.

Memang itu bukan orang asing, Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan gambaran sosok pria yang mungkin akan menjadi suaminya itu dalam tumpukan kenangan indah masa kecil. Bahkan Baekhyun masih ingat mantan tetangganya dimasa lalu itu memiliki kepribadian baik, karakter menyenangkan, dan tentu saja, semua itu terbalut rapi dengan kesempurnaan fisik.

Tapi semua itu nyatanya belum bisa membuat Baekhyun membuka hati.

Pria itu bernama Kris Wu. Seorang pria yang pernah menjadi tetangganya dimasa kecil saat kehidupannya di negeri seberang dimulai. Seorang pria kecil yang dulunya mengajarkan Baekhyun bagaimana caranya berbuat nakal khas anak kecil seusianya, bahkan mengajarinya banyak hal termasuk bahasa asing.

Ingatan menyenangkan tentang Kris Wu kecil nyatanya masih tersimpan rapi dalam memori jangka panjangnya dan Baekhyun sengaja tidak ingin menghapus nama pria itu diotaknya.

Sayangnya, Kris hanya ada dalam otaknya, dalam pikirannya, bukan hatinya.

Dan itu masih membuat Baekhyun tidak ingin seolah terlalu memberikan harapan kosong pada Kris dengan terlalu peduli dengan pria itu, jadi ia masih saja tidak terlalu peduli.

Baekhyun memang sudah pernah disakiti, tapi ia tak ingin orang lain merasa sakit hati karena dirinya.

Selama seminggu penuh ia masih memikirkan semuanya. Menimang-nimang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menerima Kris dan memulai kehidupan baru yang lebih cerah atau semakin tenggelam dalam kegilaan hati hancur yang kelam.

Baekhyun masih belum bisa menentukan sikap.

Ia masih belum bisa mencintai Kris. Tidak semudah itu cintanya terhadap seseorang berubah, tidak semudah itu melupakan semua kenangan masa lalu bersama pria lain –Park Chanyeol. Rasanya, Baekhyun masih tak bisa mengalihkan perasaannya kepada Kris.

Ini sulit.

Sadar ia tak lebih dari gadis tolol yang menyerah pada hidup, Baekhyun tak lagi peduli.

.

.

"Baekhyun, sayang. Kau baik-baik saja?" sapa ibunya dari sambungan telepon malam itu.

Bakehyun terkekeh ringan, memasukkan makan malamnya yang terasa hambar kemudian menatap pria yang sedang makan dengan tenang dihadapannya. Pria yang sejak tadi sore menemani harinya, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Pria yang akhir-akhir ini kembali mengisi hidupnya. Pria yang ibu Baekhyun kirim untuk menjadi malaikat pelindungnya hanya agar gadis itu tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti menyerah pada hidup.

Bunuh diri memang terdengar konyol, tapi itu memang pernah terlintas dalam benar Baekhyun.

Beberapa kali.

"Aku baik, Mom. Kris menjagaku dengan baik. Kami sedang makan sekarang," bisik Baekhyun, melirik pria yang sedang tertawa ringan itu.

Kris tampak menakjubkan seperti biasanya dan itu cukup membuatnya terhibur.

"Baiklah sayang, sampaikan salamku pada Kris. Dan jangan bergadang malam ini. Kau baru saja sakit, ingat?"

 _Aku bukan sakit karena bergadang, Mom. Itu karena–_

 _Ah sudahlah._

Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah tawa canggung. "Yah, Mom. Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya, kemudian menutup sambungan telepon sepihak, menyisahkan Kris yang sedang memandanginya dengan mulut penuh, seolah bertanya apa yang ibunya katakan meskipun tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Ibumu melarangmu tidur larut malam lagi?" suara Kris terdengar menyenangkan seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Aku bahkan tidak tidur larut malam,"

"Yah, tapi kau tidur dipagi buta," balasnya malas dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa renyah.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa ada sesuatu dari diri Kris yang membuatnya tertarik. Bukan secara fisik meskipun tubuh dan wajah pria itu menakjubkan dan Baekhyun memang sudah terpesona sejak awal, tapi Baekhyun tertarik dalam hal lain.

Kalimat-kalimat sederhana yang terlontar dari bibir Kris memang selalu membuat keseimbangan _mood-_ nya membaik. Dan itu bukan hanya terjadi satu kali, tapi berulang kali. Sungguh, itu hal yang menyenangkan, Kris bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik, merasa lebih dekat untuk kembali menjadi manusia normal.

 _Apa memang Tuhan menuliskan nama Kris dalam jalan takdirku?_

"Kau melamun," suara pria itu membuatnya nyaris tersentak, tersadar dari lamunan singkat bodoh.

Baekyun mengercap lucu, merasa malu. "Hanya memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Masa lalu yang suram?"

 _Ah, Kris masih tetap saja tidak suka basa-basi._

Canggung, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau ingat apa yang ibuku katakan beberapa saat yang lalu?"

"Dia menyuruhmu tidur lebih awal?"

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar mendengus kesal, membuat pria itu terkekeh geli. "Bukan itu maksudku, ini tentang pernikahan, Kris,"

"Kau dan aku?" tanyanya, langsung. Baekhyun nyaris terkesiap karena Kris seolah menganggap ini bahasan sepele, padahal sangat rumit baginya. Kepalanya mengangguk ringan sementara pria itu memandanginya dengan senyum manis. "Aku serius akan menikahimu, Baekhyun. Jika kau bilang ya, aku benar-benar akan melakukannya," ucapnya.

Suara Kris yang tenang, tegas, dengan senyum meskipun itu sama sekali bukan candaan, Baekhyun senang mendengarnya.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, jantungnya berdebar.

"Tapi aku punya masa lalu sulit, Kris,"

Kris tersenyum lagi, tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dan gadis itu tidak menolak. "Jika kau mengijinkan, aku akan menjadi masa depanmu, Baekhyun,"

"Kris," bisiknya dengan suara tipis, terdengar sarat kesedihan. Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam tangan pria itu juga.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Baekhyun. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau benar-benar siap,"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. "Aku tidak tau, Kris. Mustahil untuk tidak jatuh cinta padamu," ucapnya dan ia bisa melihat bahu pria itu sedikit terangkat karena kaget. "Semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku nyatanya sudah membuatku lebih baik. Hanya saja," Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya, kepalanya tertunduk menghindari tatapan mata Kris.

Dengan senyuman lembut, pria itu menarik wajah Baekhyun keatas, membuat manik menakjubkan keduanya bertemu kembali, membuat desiran aneh dalam diri Baekhyun muncul lagi untuk sekian kali. Dan itu perasaan yang menyenangkan, sungguh.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan bisa melupakan masa lalu, Baekhyun. Tapi berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuat masa depanmu lebih baik lagi. Aku tak bisa berjanji untuk tidak menyakitimu secara tidak sadar, tapi selama aku sadar, aku berusaha tidak akan menyakitimu,"

"Kris,"

"Kumohon, Byun Baekhyun. Buka hatimu dan kita mulai semuanya dari awal,"

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca saat ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Kris, terdengar begitu menyenangkan. Kembali, setelah sekian lama, Baekhyun merasa hatinya hangat. Merasa kebahagiaan yang sudah lama lenyap, kembali menyapa.

Masih terlalu jauh untuk itu, tapi ini awal yang baik.

Mungkin hatinya sedikit terbuka sekarang.

Untuk pria lain.

 _Kris Wu._

.

.

Hari baru nyatanya masih harus Baekhyun habiskan dengan tumpukan pekerjaan membosankan. Dengan perasaan remuk yang perlahan mulai memudar, Kris masih selalu berada disampingnya. Menemani Baekhyun dalam keadaan apapun, dan ia sudah menerima pria itu dengan baik.

Baekhyun akan mencoba semuanya.

Mencoba membuka hati untuk Kris, mencoba menerimanya secara penuh, berusaha memberikan kasih sayang pada pria itu, berusaha melupakan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

Baekhyun berusaha mencintai pria itu.

Toh, dulu awalnya Baekhyun juga tidak mencintai Chanyeol. Jadi mungkin perasaan cintanya pada Kris akan muncul seiring berjalannya waktu –sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Chanyeol dulu.

 _Ah, pria itu lagi_.

Mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat dada Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri.

Tapi ada satu hal yang belum ia coba.

Entahlah, Baekhyun ragu untuk ini pada awalnya, tapi ia harus melakukannya.

"Kris," panggilnya tiba-tiba, pria yang sedang fokus pada jalanan dan mengemudi itu menoleh kearahnya sekilas dengan gumaman singkat. "Kau sibuk malam ini?" tanyanya, terdenagr ragu-ragu dan itu hanya semakin membuat Kris bingung.

Ragu, Kris menggelengkan kepala. "Besok akhir pekan, jadi aku tidak sibuk. Kau butuh bantuan?" tanyanya, lagi-lagi bertanya secara langsung.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. "Keberatan jika kau menginap malam ini?"

"Apa kau bilang?" balas Kris dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, seolah pria itu tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Menginaplah, Kris,"

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat, tanpa sadar kegugupan mulai menguasai hatinya. "Kita akan menikah sebentar lagi, kurasa tidak akan lebih dari tiga bulan lagi dan sepertinya aku ingin," Baekhyun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ingin apa?" desak Kris, terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

Beruntung mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Baekhyun dan Kris berusaha menemukan tempat parkir sementara gadis itu masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Setelah mematikan mesin, Kris benar-benar memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun, sementara gadis itu menundukkan kepala.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut, jemarinya perlahan mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia membuka bibir untuk bicara tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari sana. Bahkan untuk menatap Kris saja, ia tak sanggup.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menginap malam ini. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku," ucap Kris final.

.

.

Sejak tadi saat Kris baru saja membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju, Baekhyun masih melamun di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Ia mendengar Kris mengetuk pintu, mungkin pria itu databg untuk memastikan ia masih bernapas, tapi Baekhyun masih terlalu asyik tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Boleh, aku masuk, Baekhyun?" tanya Kris diambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mengerjap seperti orang bodoh beberapa kali, kepala mengangguk. "Tentu," ia menggeser tubuhnya mundur, mempersilahkan Kris duduk di atas ranjangnya untuk kali pertama.

Desahan napas berat Kris terdengar di kamarnya yang nyaris sunyi, kembali, Baekhyun menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapan mata pria itu. "Ada masalah, Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan suara sehalus beledu.

"Bercintalah denganku, Kris," begitu saja, kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Dan itu nyaris membuat Kris terjungkal.

"Baekhyun," bisiknya, terdengar sangat lembut dan juga ragu, seolah ia akut salah dengar.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap wajah Kris yang diliputi kebingungan. Mata pria itu seolah mencari sesuatu dalam wajahnya, tapi Baekhyun juga tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang Kris pikirkan sekarang. Mungkin ia menganggap Baekhyun gila, tapi sungguh ia tak peduli.

"Aku serius, Kris. Bercintalah denganku,"

Kris mengerjap, masih tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. "Kenapa, Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

"Mengapa kau butuh alasan untuk meniduri seseorang?"

"Semua hal pasti memiliki alasan, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun mendesah ringan. "Aku hanya ingin membuat semuanya jelas. Aku mencintaimu dan itu harus kubuktikan sendiri,"

"Kau belum yakin,"

"Kau harus membuatku yakin, Kris. Bercintalah denganku,"

 _Ini terdengar seperti jalang, tapi siapa peduli._

Kris membuang napas berat, mendesah kasar, seolah badai benar-benar berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Hati dan pikirannya berdebat, memainkan drama opera sabun dalam dirinya. Memang sejak awal Kris mengingkan gadis itu, tapi ia tak ingin menjadi pria brengsek untuk Baekhyun, jadi ia mengendalikan diri.

Tapi sekarang, kenapa Baekhyun membuat ini semakin sulit.

Baekhyun tau Kris berpikir, jadi dengan berani gadis itu memajukan tubuhnya, jemari mungilnya menyentuh wajah Kris dan ia nyaris menempelkan bibirnya disana. Tanpa sadar, Kris sedikit menarik kepalanya kebelakang, menghindar.

"Baekhyun," bisiknya dengan suara tercekat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas halus Baekhyun. Bibir gadis itu nyaris menyentuh bibirnya.

"Buat aku lupa padanya, Kris. Jadikan aku milikmu malam ini," dan saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Baekyun, Kris menariknya mendekat.

ia mendekap Baekhyun erat-erat dalam pelukannya. "Aku tak ingin menjadi pria brengsek untukmu, Baekhyun," bisiknya dibalik punggung gadis itu. "Hanya jika kau yakin dengan ini,"

"Aku yakin, jangan menolakku," ia menarik diri dari pelukan pria itu.

Baekhyun menatap wajah pria itu lekat-lekat sementara tangan Kris masih separuh memeluknya. Jemari mungil Baekhyun menarik kausnya sendiri hingga melewati kepala dan itu nyaris membuat Kris terbelalak.

"Aku yakin dengan ini, Kris," ia menarik celananya sendiri, kemudian bergerak mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh bantalan ranjang. Baekhyun tau Kris menelan ludah kasar mellihatnya yang sudah telanjang, dan ia tak akan berhenti. "Kumohon," bisiknya.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan nanar. Ia tidak tersenyum saat mendorong tubuhnya mendekat, tidak tersenyum saat jemarinya menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun yang telanjang, kerutan kening pria itu menandakannya sedang berpikir keras.

Mungkin berdebat dengan diri sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebenarnya, Byun Baekhyun," Kris bertanya seolah ia sedang bicara dengan diri sendiri.

Gadis itu sedikit mendesah ringan saat jemari Kris menyentuh perpotongan lehernya. Putus asa untuk merasakan sentuhan lainnya, Baekhyun membuka paksa kaitan kemeja Kris, hendak membuat pria itu telanjang juga.

Tapi pria itu menahan tangannya, dan ia menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat. "Hanya jika kau jujur padaku, Baekhyun,"

"Aku ingin memenuhi otakku dengan sentuhanmu, Kris. Sungguh, aku ingin membuang kenangan tentang sentuhannya,"

"Kau bisa?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, putus asa, ia menjatuhkan tangannya, berhenti membuat Kris telanjang dan menundukkan kepala. Sekarang ia mersa sangat murahan, menggoda pria itu seperti pelacur.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan aku bisa, Kris,"

Kembali, Kris menarik wajah gadis itu agar menatapnya. "Aku mengerti," bisiknya dengan suara lembut, perlahan melepaskan kemejanya sendiri. "Jika kau ingin berhenti, katakan saja, Baekhyun,"

Anggukan ringan Baekhyun terlihat sangat lemah dan Kris berusaha mengungkung gairahnya sendiri.

Perlahan, jemari Kris mengusap wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya sedikit mendesah lembut dengan mata terpejam erat. Baekhyun berusaha mengendalikan ingatan buruknya tentang Chanyeol. Ia berusaha membuang Chanyeol dalam ingatannya.

Tapi sulit sekali, sungguh.

Dan saat bibir Kris menyentuh bibirnya, pikiran Baekhyun melayang.

 _He kissed my lips I taste your mouth._

Otaknya tanpa sadar memutar semua sentuhan bibir Chanyeol, pikirannya dipenuhi bayangan pria itu. Dulu Chanyeol akan menciumnya seperti ini, menciumnya dengan lembut, begitu mendamba. Sentuhan bibir pria itu sangat Baekhyun rindukan. Sudah lama sekali semenjak ia merasakan rasa manis Chanyeol diujung lidahnya.

Ingatan tentang kecupan Chanyeol yang memabukkan kembali membuat Baekhyun kehilangan dunianya. Wajah Chanyeol kembali memenuhi otaknya, bahkan kembali, Baekhyun seolah merasakan ciuman pria itu sekarang.

Seolah Chanyeol yang sedang menciumnya.

Dan ia membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh, tanpa tipu daya, tidak peduli siapa yang sedang menciumnya.

Baginya, itu Chanyeol.

Bukan Kris.

Tanpa sadar, sesuatu dalam hatinya berdenyut nyeri, tanpa alasan yang jelas saat ia kembali mengingat apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Rasa sakit yang pernah rasakan dan sedang berusaha ia buang lagi-lagi menghantuinya.

Satu bulir air mata keluar dari matanya, diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

Dan Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka, ia memandangi Baekhyun yang menangis dengan mata terpejam erat, sementara ia berusaha menahan isakan.

"Baekhyun," bisik pria itu, jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap air mata Baekhyun dan ia membuka mata, menatap Kris dengan mata nanar. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan berhenti, kumohon," rengeknya dengan suara nyaris habis dan kembali menarik tubuh Kris mendekat.

Baekhyun tak boleh menyerah sekarang, ia harus bisa menghapus bayangan Chanyeol mulai dari sekarang. Semua sentuhan pria itu tak boleh ada lagi dalam pikirannya.

 _Tidak lagi._

Tatapan penuh permohonan Baekhyun nyatanya membuat Kris bergetar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pria itu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar berbaring dan perlahan merangkak di atasnya. Masih sambil melihat Baekhyun berusaha mengendalikan air mata dan isakan, Kris perlahan menurunkan kepala untuk mengecupnya.

BIbir menyentuh bibir dengan sangat lembut.

Dan Baekhyun terkesiap saat bibir Kris perlahan turun dan sedikit menghisap lehernya.

 _He pull me in I was disgusted with myself._

Baekhyun memejamkan mata saat Kris menciumi leher hingga perpotongan dadanya. Ia mendesah tipis, merasakan seluruh sentuhan Kris ditubuhnya. Sentuhan yang melemparkan ingatannya pada masa lalu. Semua kenangan itu, semua malam-malam panjang bersama Chanyeol, seolah terulang kembali sekarang.

Baekhyun bisa ingat setiap detail sentuhan bibir Chanyeol dibibirnya. Hisapan dan kecupan pria itu terasa sangat jelas –seolah itu baru saja ia rasakan lagi. Otaknya penuh nama pria itu, penuh wajah pria itu, semuanya, bagaikan Baekhyun rasakan lagi.

Diputar ulang seperti rekaman.

Hatinya berdenyut nyeri, kembali.

Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dan isakan yang sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Semua ingatan tentang Chanyeol, kembali meremukkan hatinya, merobohkan pertahanan diri yang selama ini berusaha ia bangun.

Dan saat Kris menghisapnya lebih kuat, tangis Baekhyun pecah.

Ia tak bisa menahan semuanya.

Sentuhan Kris ditubuhnya sungguh masih menjadi rasa Chanyeol.

Seolah itu sentuhan Chanyeol, seolah semua perasaan itu kembali datang. Perasaan mendamba, penuh gairah, dekapan hangat Chanyeol, rasa sakit itu lagi-lagi Baekhyun rasakan.

 _Ini terlalu sakit._

 _Aku tak bisa._

"Baekhyun. Kau baik?" sentuhan bibir Kris hilang dari tubuhnya, sementara ia masih berusaha mengentikan air mata dan membenahi hatinya yang kembali hancur.

 _Cause when I'm with him, I'm thinking of you._

 _What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night._

Baekhyun membuka mata saat Kris mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia menatap mata pria itu diliputi kekhawatiran yang jelas, berusaha melupakan semua ingatan tentang Chanyeol yang kembali menyerang.

 _I wish that I was looking into your eyes._

 _Park Chanyeol._

Kris menarik tubuhnya berdiri, menjauh dari Baekhyun. "Maaf Baekhyun, aku tak bisa," ia berbisik, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman ringan meskipun ia tau, senyum Kris sarat kesedihan.

Baekhyun mengerti Kris tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Ia yakin Kris bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

Dan perasaan bersalah mendera Baekhyun, gadis itu duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri. Ia menangis menjadi-jadi, membiarkan perasaannya campur aduk, membiarkan rasa sakit menguasainya lagi, membiarkan rasa bersalahnya pada Kris semakin memperburuk.

Bahkan saat Kris berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, Baekhyun masih terisak hebat.

 _Mungkin Kris menyerah sekarang._

Hanya beberapa detik, tiba-tiba saja Kris menarik tubuhnya dengan paksa, memeluknya erat-erat dan mendekap Baekhyun. Tangisnya semakin tak terbendung saat pria itu mengusap punggungnya beberapa kali, bibirnya mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"M-maaf-kan aku, K-kris,"Baekhyun menggumamkan permintaan maaf yang terdengar seperti orang sekarat.

"Tidak apa, Baekhyun. Aku tidak apa," balas pria itu, ia semakin menarik Baekhyun mendekat, memeluknya lebih erat lagi sementara gadis itu masih terisak hebat.

Baekhyun menumpahkan semuanya, meluapkan semua emosinya dalam dekapan tubuh Kris yang hangat. Rasa sakit yang kembali berputar-putar dalam hatinya kembali menguasai Baekhyun, ia kehilangan dunianya sendiri.

"Aku ingin melepasmu dan pergi," bisik Kris ditengah isakan gadis itu. "Aku tau kau belum siap untukku," tambahnya dengan suara berat. "Tapi bahkan aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sedetikpun, Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun masih saja menggumamkan permintaan maaf ditengah isakannya. Sungguh, ia merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun ini pasti menyakiti Kris. Baekhyun tak ingin melakukannya, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri.

Perasaan gila karena patah hati sialan itu.

Rasa sakitnya karena Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa, Baekhyun. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," ucapan Kris hanya semakin membuat rasa bersalahnya memuncak, membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan tangisnya sendiri.

Cukup lama Baekhyun menangis dan terisak dalam pelukan Kris. Bahkan tubuh telanjang pria itu basah karena air mata Baekhyun. Dan ketika kepala gadis itu terkulai lemah dalam pelukannya, Kris menarik tubuhnya perlahan.

Mungkin Baekhyun terlelap atau juga pingsan.

Ia membaringkan gadis yang sudah tidak sadar itu, mengusap air mata yang masih membasahi wajah cantiknya. Kris menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang gadis itu, dan gumaman permintaan maaf lirih masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya, sesekali menyelipkan nama Kris disana.

Jujur saja, hatinya sakit saat melihat gadis itu masih belum bisa melupakan masa lalunya, tapi melihat Baekhyun seperti ini, rasanya lebih sakit lagi.

Kris mendesah ringan, berusaha mengalah dengan keadaan. Ia membaringkan tubuh lelahnya disamping Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh telanjang gadis itu dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Berusaha membuatnya semakin terlelap masuk kealam mimpi yang mungkin saja lebih menyenangkan.

Dan mungkin, ia harus mengalah juga.

 _Menyerah?_

.

.

 **TBC(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjut kah? GO or STOP?**

 **Itu ada cuplikan lirik lagu** _ **Thinking of You – Katy Perry**_ **yang diselipin disini.**

 **Lagu favorit sepanjang masa tuh, hehe.**

 **ENAKNYA END DENGAN CHANBAEK APA KRISBAEK YA?**

 **Hahahaha**

 **Chanyeol emang nggak muncul dalam chapter ini tapi dia muncul dalam pikiran Baekhyun dan yah, mungkin chapter depan kalo ada.**

 **Ini dibuat dalam satu tarikan napas, langsung tanpa edit, jadi maaf kalo ada typo dan agak kurang berkesan.**

 **Silahkan komentar dong, kritik, saran dan apapun itu supaya lolipopsehun lebih baik lagi kedepannya.**

 **Terima kasih sudah baca dan semuanya jangan lupa review ya~**

 **With love,**

 **lolipopsehun**

Hari ini update dua cerita, ini sama **AIRPLANE SCANDAL.** Jadi yang mungkin galau habis baca ini bisa baca ff **AIRPLANE SCANDAL** yang fluffy-fluffy /hihi/

Also, today update with my babe, **BAEKBEELU.** Please kindly check her story too~ Thank you.


End file.
